Pleasure and Pain
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Harry has a painful encounter but Hermione steps in to help, it all ends with pleasurable concequences.


**Pleasure and Pain **

A Harry/Hermione ship

Harry and Hermione sat in the courtyard chatting about the days events, there was a blanket of snow encompassing the school, it was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Ron had gone to see Charlie in Romania. As usual Harry had opted to stay at the castle and Hermione had decided to stay with him. It was bare except for two Ravenclaw girls and a girl from Hufflepuff. Then from out of now where they heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
"Oi mud blood, think fast!" Then aiming his wand he uttered crucio but before the spell could hit her, Harry jumped in the way and began to feel himself being tortured the he heard the distinct voice of Hermione shouting expelliarmus! Then the pain stopped and Malfoy was lying on the floor, the two of them ran quickly to the deserted Gryffindor tower, the two of them panting looked at each other in the eyes, their adrenaline pumping Harry went to move a hair from Hermione's face, but he kept drawing closer until his lips landed softly on hers, then without warning he felt her tongue wrapping it's self around his and she seemed to be guiding him towards the male dormitories.

Soon Harry found himself with Hermione on top of him still kissing passionately, then slowly but surly they both got up and faced each other.  
"What just happened?" asked Harry timidly "I don't know" Hermione replied "but I like it." With this she pushed him onto the bed and began to rabidly undress him, throwing his robes to one side leaving him with only his glasses and his boxer shorts, then she stood in front of him and said "Undress me Harry." Harry shot up from the bed and began to undress Hermione, first off came her cloak, then her jumper, then he slowly removed her tie and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a nicely proportioned rack in a black lace bra, then he slowly moved his hands around her curvy physique and pulled down her skirt to reveal a black lace panties. Hermione laid herself on Harry's bed and Harry then removed her shoes and socks, then taking a step back, Harry began to see Hermione in a whole new light, not the bookwormish girl he had known for the last 6 years but an exceptionally hot vixen of a girl, he felt himself growing hard at the sight of her.  
"I can see your wand is a long one Harry" said Hermione staring at the growing bulge in his boxers.  
"Well you've got a set of crystal balls Trelawny would be jealous of." replied Harry.  
Suddenly Hermione once again pushed Harry onto his bed and pulled down his boxer shorts, then smiling she said "relax" taking his throbbing member in her mouth, she began to move her tongue around his shaft like a serpent, using her thumb and forefinger to gently apply pressure and rub the base of it, she made noises of pleasure and she sucked on Harry . He was in a state of ecstasy, had he needed to produce a patronus now, he was sure it would completely plough down every dementor in existence, then after about five minutes he felt a strange new feeling, he began to jerk and take faster breaths, then suddenly he exploded and Hermione, fell back with the force of it, with Harry's love juice dripping from her lips and hair, she quickly swallowed what had landed in her mouth.  
"That tasted good." she said hotly "now tell me how I taste Harry." With this she slowly removed her panties and stepped out of them, then she sat on the bed and spread her legs. Harry was in a state of euphoria, he got off of the bed got down on his knees and placed his head between her legs and slowly began to kiss her tight unused pussy, listening as she let out little yelps of delight, then using his hands to spread her further Harry inserted his tongue into Hermione's love box and began to feel around, then he began to gyrate his tongue as the yelps became moans and groans of pleasure. Hermione fell back from the feeling and soon she was bucking and writhing with ecstasy. Next Harry let two of his nimble fingers slip in and rub on a small spot, Hermione couldn't keep it in, so Harry grabbed his wand aimed it at Hermione and whispered silencio, Hermione went silent still bucking and writhing from the new feelings she was experiencing, then she pushed her hips up with great force, and a pearlescent liquid began to leak from her, Harry began to lap it up while Hermione calmed down, then using his wand again he restored her voice, though all he could hear was her panting voice.  
"You don't taste too bad yourself, and you're not a bad looker either." said Harry wiping his mouth of excess cum.  
Next Hermione stood in front of Harry, placed her hands behind her back and unclipped her strapless bra, He watched in awe as her breasts fell only slightly and jiggle as she moved. He felt himself go harder, then Hermione, looking down raised an eyebrow and said "Want to go all the way, Harry?" Harry perked up instantly grinned and replied "Hell yeah!" Hermione began to walk round top the other side of the bed bringing her finger up Harry's chest to his chin, then curling it, beckoning him to follow. Then she laid herself down on the bed, her supple pussy, slightly wet, from the oral she had just received , then spread her legs slightly. Harry came and lay on top of her inserting his cock inside Hermione, and felt as she gave a slight gasp, he began to rock back and forward , feeling himself move in and out of her, giving small squeaks of pleasure with every movement, he was quickly gaining confidence and began to go harder and faster, Hermione, couldn't contain her self, she was crying out his name erotically, and he was dong the same, then, Hermione once again began to buck and moan, Harry was getting faster without trying, and there was hardly any friction, his penis was becoming warm and moist from Hermione's pussy juice, she was no longer trickling but gushing, with a lot of it going onto the bed sheets, but Harry didn't care, this was the best day of his life. Then Hermione let out a gigantic scream and began breathing heavily.  
"Harry, I though you would be good but not that good, you've made me cum twice in the space of fifteen minutes, now let me see what I can do for you." She rolled him over onto his back the sat herself on his cock and began to bounce on him, leaning forward slightly, inviting Harry to play with her breasts, which he did. He began to run and stroke her, as she did the work this time, and she began to lean forwards over Harry and once again engaged him n a full on French kiss, but this time Harry responded by placing his tongue in her mouth and she placed hers in his, as she continued moving her pussy up and down his shaft. This went on for a good long time, stopping and teasing him just before he was about to come, then when he could take no more he came in side of her, and they both felt it as Hermione got off of Harry and lay on the bed next to him, then lay there in each others arms, staring into each other's eyes, the they pecked each other on the cheek, before, looking at the time. They slowly got out of bed got dressed and headed down to the great hall, holding hands remembering the best time they had ever had.  
"So.." said Harry nervously "I guess this means we're dating then?" "I guess it does, and it's only two months to Valentine's day." replied Hermione with a dreamy tone in her voice. "Should we tell Ron?" asked Harry "We'll have to sooner or later, but he doesn't need to know right away, so it gives us time to get our story sorted, and besides, it doesn't matter, because he's going out with Lavender Patil." said Hermione.  
After that they sat at the house table once again gazing romantically into each other's eyes.


End file.
